<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Imoshen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960909">Don't Want To Miss A Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen'>Imoshen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, accidental scent bond, alpha!michael, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael, an accidental scent bond, and dorks in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Want To Miss A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts">Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Accidental Scent Bond<br/>Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square Fluff.</p><p>A gift for my dear lucibae because she's been sad. Sweet fluff for you, m'dear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael glances out the window and curses softly when he realizes the sky is a lighter blue in the east. Dawn is close, and he needs to leave.</p><p>“I need to go, sweet thing.”</p><p>Adam sighs and nuzzles his throat, lazy and sated in his arms. “I know,” he murmurs. “Will we see each other again next month?”</p><p>Michael’s route has brought him to this keep each month for a year now, and he’s spent the two days and nights he usually stays in Adam’s bed for the past seven months. It’s always been enough… but today, Michael finds he doesn’t want to leave. Instead of telling Adam yes, getting out of bed to dress and leave as he should, he tips his lover’s head up to kiss him slowly, strokes a hand down Adam’s side beneath the blankets.</p><p>“Insatiable,” Adam laughs against his mouth, but his scent grows stronger with arousal, and he goes easily when Michael rolls him onto his back. Michael takes his time, steals kiss after kiss as he strokes greedy hands over Adam’s body. Adam’s scent envelops him, that familiar mixture of orange blossoms and cinnamon and something Michael has no name for. He breathes it in deep as Adam spreads his legs, as he slides into that warm, willing body that still welcomes him so eagerly after a whole night of sex.</p><p><em>I don’t want to go</em>, Michael thinks as he starts to move, looking down into the younger Alpha’s face. <em>Not alone.</em></p><p>Adam tugs him down to kiss him again, and Michael stops thinking in favor of losing himself in his lover.</p><p> </p><p>It’s always a comfort to have Adam’s scent on him after he leaves the keep. It never lasts long, just a fleeting memory on his skin that is soon overpowered by Michael’s own scent and the smells of the road and his horse, but Michael enjoys it for as long as it lasts.</p><p>Except this time, it lasts longer.</p><p>At first, Michael thinks it’s because he spent two nights and a whole day in Adam’s company and most of that time in close physical contact with him. The scent probably caught in his clothes as well as on his skin, lingers a little longer.</p><p>But when he makes camp once dusk starts sending long fingers across the sky and washes himself in the river running beside the street, the scent doesn’t fade. It stays, even after he changes into fresh clothes.</p><p>Michael frowns and takes a deeper breath, consciously scenting the air. Adam’s scent is as fresh and alive as if the younger Alpha was standing right next to him.</p><p>It takes him an embarrassingly long amount of time until he realizes what must have happened, what his foolish wish to stay with his lover did. (Michael is never going to admit to standing in his small camp for the entirety of that time, staring at his shirt like an idiot. If anyone ever asks, he will have to come up with a story that does not leave him looking like the damn idiot he was.)</p><p>It takes even longer for the implications to seep into his brain – not for him, but for <em>Adam</em>. There’s a good reason they’ve kept their relationship, such as it is, very quiet. Michael is a travelling Mage, one who is as handy with a sword and battle magic as he is with healing spells and tinctures. He’s not a pauper’s son, but he’s also not high-born nobility.</p><p>Adam <em>is</em> high-born nobility. One can’t go much higher than the third son of the King, and Michael knows enough about those illustrious circles to be aware that Adam will probably be required to marry a prince or princess to gain money or land or both. A travelling Mage leaving an accidental scent bond on the Prince…</p><p>Michael barely takes the time to douse the fire before he’s back in the saddle, riding back towards the keep as fast as his horse can carry him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adam looks up when he hears hoofbeats coming closer, fast. He’d duck into the underbrush and hope for the best if they came from behind, believing his father or maybe his brothers are looking for him – but the rider approaches from the other direction, and so Adam stands and waits.</p><p>He knows who is riding up before he sees the horse, before he can catch his scent. Something in him just knows it’s Michael.</p><p>The Alpha must have scented him, too, or maybe his magic told him it was Adam who stands by the side of the road, dressed for travel and leading his mare by the reigns. Whatever the reason, Michael’s already slowed his horse to a trot by the time he rounds the bend in the road, and then he’s jumping out of the saddle, leaving Grace behind as he runs up to Adam. The hug is so tight Adam might worry for his ribs if he wasn’t clinging to Michael just as tightly.</p><p>“What are you doing here,” Michael breathes into his hair.</p><p>“Following you,” Adam tells him. It’s obvious, isn’t it?</p><p>A choked laugh, Michael’s fingers dig into Adam’s cloak. “I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“Shut up,” Adam interrupts. “Don’t care. I’m glad you did.”</p><p>Michael doesn’t say anything else, but his breath has gone a little ragged. Adam holds him close, breathes in his scent and lets the reality of being with him sink into his soul.</p><p>He’ll have time to explain later, tell his Alpha he’s free to travel with him, <em>wants</em> to travel with him. For now, this is enough.</p><p>Their scent bond might have been accidentally formed, but Adam knows what that means. His travelling Mage won’t travel alone anymore. Not if Adam has any say in the matter.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos make an author's day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>